


Don't Look Too Closely

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [16]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Wait does the end bit count as comfort?, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Prompt 30 (Wound Reveal/Ignoring an Injury)Eiji knew that in this world, mistakes could cost you your life. He'd seen it countless times, simple things that caused the downfall of communities and supposed safe zones. He knew it and yet, he made a mistake.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Don't Look Too Closely

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one in the works since the beginning so it was pretty easy to finish! Gonna backtrack soon and finish prompt 14 and continue from there and if you've been keeping up with the series than thanks for your patience!
> 
> Edit: I got a discord for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish  
> https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH

Eiji knew that in this world, mistakes could cost you your life. He'd seen it countless times, simple things that caused the downfall of communities and supposed safe zones. He knew it and yet, he made a mistake.

The walker came out of nowhere. It was hidden in the trash, buried under piles of garbage that no one had yet to check. Eiji was the unlucky one to try and pick up the stupid picture of him and his sister. He didn't even notice the wind pick it up again when the walker jumped at him.

A few stomps to the head and it was dead. Eiji didn't even notice the pain until he glanced at his hand, and he paled at the sight.

The familiar markings of a bite were just above his wrist, almost blending in with the rest of his scars and caked up blood.

"Shit." he muttered, pulling his sleeve down to cover it. It was a stupid mistake but he was lucky that the sleeve had hiked up beforehand. It would've been more suspicious if there were bite marks on it.

He didn't think about the picture until he went back inside and someone asked about it.

"Oh, the wind picked it up."

"I thought it was important to you." someone pressed, one of the more skeptical ones in their group.

"It was." Eiji answered. "But it's gone and I'm not going to run after it when there's more important things to do."

The guy gave up after that, but Ash pulled him aside later that day. Eiji thought he somehow knew about the bite.

Instead, he said "You don't have to act like you're not upset. I know that picture meant a lot to you."

Everyone assumed that when Eiji cried that day, he cried because he lost something important to him, a memory of the past.

Eiji cried because he lost the possibility of a future.

While sometimes left out of "adult" decisions (which was weird considering he was older than most of them), Eiji knew what they'd do to people with bites. If they didn't kick them out, they'd shoot them. Ash was almost always the one to shoot. He'd ask for permission first, for the person's blessing to have someone else end it for them.

He knew he should speak up. While most of their original gang either left or was killed, people trusted him. They looked up to him because he could still smile and look at the bright side and ignore the horrid stench that filled the air. He was what stopped most of them, including Ash, from giving up early.

Still, Eiji was hopeful.

After months of no plan other than survive, their gang had been on a mission. Ash and his nearly 200 IQ believed he could make a cure. He listened to the radio broadcasts religiously, writing down every tiny detail and paying attention to the scientists that were working together. When the broadcasts stopped, Ash picked the ones he believed would be the most help and they began their journey to find them.

Eiji always listened to Ash explain his theories. He paid more attention when he realized he had limited time. It was one of the few times Ash seemed hopeful. Ash knew he could do something good, and nothing was going to stop him from getting it done.

Nothing except for one thing: Eiji.

Behind closed doors and in the comfort of each other, Ash would break down and confess everything he couldn't tell the gang. On one particularly bad night, he told Eiji with no hesitation "If you die, I'm going to join you."

It was both comforting and terrifying to know Eiji had Ash's life in his hands. If Ash knew about the bite, he'd push everyone harder.

If everyone knew about the bite, they'd want Eiji dead.

Eiji knew better than to destroy the group like that. He knew, despite what everyone thought, Ash was about to collapse from exhaustion. He was pushing himself too hard, desperate to hurry and find the resources needed to work on a cure. Revealing the bite would make everything worse.

Despite what Ash said, Eiji told himself he won't hesitate to end his life if he believed he'd become a danger.

It was easy to hide at first. The harsh winter months allowed him to hide the marks behind layers of cloth. His leg always acted up in the cold so no one paid mind to his worsening limp.

Then he got a fever.

He held out for as long as he could before passing out. At least he was still in the base when it happened.

"Shit, Eiji, you should've said you weren't feeling well." Ash chastised as he lifted him onto their makeshift bed. He pressed his hand against Eiji's forehead, estimating his temperature.

"You're burning up." Ash said, wrapping Eiji in all the blankets they had. Eiji whined, and it pained Ash to know that his boyfriend was working himself to exhaustion.

He ruffled Eiji's hair as he settled down. "Winter's almost over. Hang in there, and then we'll just have to worry about hay fever."

Ash smiled as Eiji let out a small chuckle. He kissed the top of his head and grabbed his weapons. "I have to help the others do a supply run but I'll be back soon, ok?"

Eiji nodded and watched Ash walk away. Once he was gone, he lifted his arm out of the soft covers and examined the damage. He covered his arms some time ago so no one would question why only one was bandaged.

He winced as he removed the wrappings. The bite mocked him, reminding him of his inevitable fate.

Eiji thought he would die that winter. He was wrong.

He spent those months barely getting out of bed. He was too weak, too useless to help. The gang pitied him, gave him the benefit of the doubt for as long as they could. But after barely surviving winter, everyone was on edge.

"He should be better by now," Ricky argued when Ash told them Eiji was still not well. "Or at least slightly normal. There's something seriously wrong with him."

"His immune system isn't that great. I don't see a problem." Ash said through gritted teeth. He appreciated their concerns before, but now he didn't like their tone whenever they spoke about Eiji. He heard them whisper, saying Eiji is hanging by a thread and he won't last the month. He's so close to a cure, he knew it. He just needed some more time, and to find the first scientist that mentioned the cure.

Ricky wasn't convinced. "This seems like more than a shit immune system. When's the last you checked for bites?"

Bites were a touchy subject for everyone. The general rule was to not mention them unless it was important. The audacity Ricky had to insinuate Eiji got hurt on his watch—

"Yo, calm down!" Ricky yelled. Ash had pulled his gun out in anger and had it aimed at his forehead. He didn't put it down, just narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to hear you or anyone even  _ think _ that Eiji is bit." Ash ordered. "In fact, I don't want anyone to even go near him. Am I clear?"

A few said "Yes, Boss" and backed away. Ricky held his ground for a bit before sighing and nodding his head. Pleased, Ash put his gun away. The nerve of them, to even think— Eiji would've said something! Or he'd go die like a martyr, save the group and let himself be bait because he'd believe he was already dead. Ash would've fought like hell if that happened too.

He sighed, tensions were already high and that certainly didn't help. It'd probably be better to just take his stuff and leave. Eiji wouldn't make it far in his state however, and Ash would rather risk it here than outside.

He walked back into the room Eiji was in. He wouldn't stay long enough to get sick but right now he just needed a hug.

He almost didn't notice Eiji wrapping his arm. Eiji stuck his arm back under the blanket, face even paler than before.

"Is everything alright out there?" Eiji asked, his voice raspy from coughing all day. Ash nodded, too focused on Eiji's arm.

"Did you cut yourself?" He'd rather believe it was that than a bite. Eiji offhandedly mentioned his depression once or twice before the outbreak, but he declined the meds Sing had tried to give him once.

Eiji shook his head before having another coughing fit. He used his other hand to cover his mouth.

"I wouldn't." he whispered, and Ash felt guilty for even thinking Eiji would do something like that. Still, if it weren't cuts then there weren't that many options for what else it could be.

He inched closer to Eiji, hand resting near Eiji's arm. "Can I…?"

Eiji shifted away before relenting and held his arm out. Ash carefully removed the bandages and let out a tiny gasp.

The markings were unmistakable. It was a bite, an old one too by the look of it.

"Oh, bluebird." Ash whispered, his fingers gently touching around the mark. It can't be. After all this time, all this time and he didn't say a word—

"Not your fault." Eiji muttered, already knowing what Ash was thinking.

"It's not yours either." Ash replied, pulling Eiji closer and hugging him tightly. If Ricky realized he was right…

"I'm sorry." Eiji cried, clutching Ash's shirt like his life depended on it. "I'm so sorry."

Ash blinked back tears as Eiji sobbed. How much time did they have left? How much longer can Eiji last? Questions swirled through Ash's mind. He had a plan, no, plans for every possible scenario. A plan for everything except this. Did he really believe Eiji was invincible?

"You're gonna be fine." Ash whispered, and a lie had never felt so disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about adding bonus chapters to the end of some of the whump fics,,, any particular one people would like to see?


End file.
